


Funeral

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, Challenge Response, Character Death, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae didn't have to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 30 one shots based off a 30 day challenge found on Tumblr.

Funeral

 

Six of the seven members of GOT7 stood outside of the ER at Seoul General Hospital and watched as a team of nurses and doctors worked to save their lover, their best friend, their everything.

 

It was unfair, he was so young, so innocent, so…Youngjae. Why? Why did it have to be him?

All the members where covered in his blood from head to toe and they knew later there would be hell to pay for “stopping the show”, but they all could care less.

xXx

They were performing “A” in preparation for their upcoming “Fly” tour and Youngjae was in front for one of his parts when all of the sudden he was hit.

He dropped the mike and looked over at JB and they both shared the same look as he started to fall to the ground, blood spewing from his mouth.

JB was the first to come to him, followed by Jackson, Mark, Jr., Yugyeom, and Bambam and that was when everything just short of blurred for a moment.

JB held his hand, “Stay with us, Jae,” he called out. “Come on…. no, no Jae, don’t close your eyes! Jae! Youngjae, as your leader I order you to open your damn eyes! Youngjae!”

xXx

_BANG_

The double doors to the room where Youngjae was opened louder than the doctor had intended and he looked at the others and he bowed his head a little, then removed his masked, “I’m sorry, but he’s gone.”

Shock was the only thing they could comprehend for the longest time.

The doctor then spoke again, “If you wish, you may go in and say goodbye.”

JB nodded and the doctor left and soon so did the rest of the medical team and Youngjae’s dead form was left behind in the hospital bed.

xXx

Days later, the boys gathered in traditional white funeral hanboks and walked out of the temple with a casket on their shoulders as they carried it down the road to Youngjae’s family graveyard and laid him to rest beside of his grandparents.  

Each member said their goodbyes as they buried him into the ground as well as their hearts, never to be whole again.


End file.
